


满溢吧、坠落吧               久木

by Co_Akira



Category: Persona5 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Co_Akira/pseuds/Co_Akira
Summary: 代发。一个授权翻译的mob主





	满溢吧、坠落吧               久木

**Author's Note:**

> 失禁，rbq有

一边抚摸着自己逐渐膨胀起来的小腹，一边加快着步伐。  
放学之后，因为很饿的缘故，偶然看到有巨无霸汉堡的挑战，就去尝试了。  
摩尔加纳昨晚因为吃的太多还在闹肚子，所以今天就把他留在家里休息。起因是因为惣志郎一口气购入大量的咖喱食材而导致的。一口气吃下那么多的东西对于摩尔加纳这种小猫来说果然还是不可能的。  
早上的时候状态一切良好，在满员电车内也仍然感觉到了生命的危机，不过幸好摩尔加纳今天不在，没有什么需要照顾的东西。  
综上所述，摩尔加纳今天不在，而且今天的汉堡店还有挑战，毫不犹豫的就参加了。  
在吃完一整个巨无霸汉堡后，又端上一杯超大杯饮料。而且居然是、碳酸的。  
先不说但是汉堡就已经是强敌了，还要再端上一大杯饮料，实在是太过坏心眼了。但即便如此，这次的挑战仍然是大成功。  
但代价就是肚子现在十分难受，丝毫没有什么成就感。  
就这么捂着逐渐膨胀的腹部乘上了电车，身体不是一般的沉重。终于下了电车，几乎已经一步都走不动了，甚至感觉到了强烈的尿意。  
摄入了那么多的水分，想去厕所也是理所当然的。  
本想着有便利店的地方应该就有厕所，突然看到了一个公园。公园的话一定有厕所吧——这么想着迈出了脚步。  
这个公园好像已经荒废了，厕所也没有人定期清扫的样子。忍受着扑鼻的臭味踏了进去。昏暗的厕所中只有一个人立在小便池前，也许是下班回家的上班族吧。  
强烈的尿意又涌了上来，身体不由得颤抖了一下。正想将性器取出的时候，突然伸过来一只手。  
“..........哎.........？”  
“喂”  
裤链忽然被拉住了，混乱间和上班族男人眼睛对上了。  
“那个.....？”  
被强有力的拉扯着手腕，男人粗暴的将莲拉进一间厕间中。由于男人突然间的行为，甚至没能来得及抵抗。  
耳边响起了门被关上的声音。  
“我说你，刚在在偷看我吧。”  
“哎？不、我没有偷看。”  
“啊啊？你肯定偷看了吧。”  
男人的瞳孔中散发着愤怒的光芒。明明自己完全没有那么做的想法，却因为这突发事件，脑袋变得一团乱麻。  
“我没有偷看的.......”  
“我就知道你会这么说，但是你的脸并不会说谎呢。”  
虽然自己确实看到男人的脸，但是绝对没有偷窥，即便否定，男人也依旧不相信的样子。  
困惑的咬住了嘴唇，更多的是已经无法忍耐的尿意，好想快点解放出来。  
“所以说，我真的没有偷看，是您误会了。”  
自己不但受了误会，而且无论如何道歉，男人也都不屑一顾。更重要的是越来越无法忍受的尿意。就连自己也会忍不住生气的吧。  
“喂，别开玩笑了你这家伙，我才没有偷看你。”  
真的、已经无法忍耐了。  
被男人强硬的抓着肩膀按在墙上。本来自己是有每天锻炼的，论力量也不会输，可是，在现在这种快要失禁的情况下，无论如何也无法使出力气。  
男人的整个身体的力量都压了过来，自己被迫坐在了马桶上。  
“看吧，你果然偷看了。”  
不是的、明明没有那么做........  
“我说错你什么了吗?啊？”  
腿连站立的力气都没有了，拼命地忍耐着尿意也快要到达极限，手忍不住伸向股间，自己拼命仰起脖子的样子被男人一脸玩味的看在眼里。  
下巴被男人强制性的抬高，自己已经没有抵抗的力气了。  
“你这家伙、不会已经漏了吧.”  
男人这么说着，喉咙里发出几声低笑。  
“哈、刚才明明还那么有力气的抵抗，现在就已经不行了啊。你看你下面已经多湿了？”  
牙齿因为屈辱而紧紧的咬住了下唇，额头上也开始冒出冷汗，眉头也因为不适而紧紧的绞在了一起。  
自己好像说出了让自己都感到震惊的话语。  
“.............我想尿出来。”  
男人的鼻子中发出了一声不屑的冷哼，以蔑视的视线俯视着自己那因为羞耻而不停的颤抖的躯体。  
“就这么想尿出来吗？”  
“........嗯.........”  
“那就给我把它含好。”  
男人将裤链拉了下来，取出了自己的性器。  
眼前发生的这一幕令自己不知所措。勃起的肉棒上浮现出几条狰狞的血管。  
“什、什么..........！”  
“啊——你不想这么做也没关系，但是我完全无所谓让你在这里失禁哦。”  
“怎么能这样.........”  
男人是认真的。自己的脸颊也被迫贴上了肉棒，下巴也被捉住了，无处可逃。  
自己现在面临着一个选择：是在这里被迫失禁，还是含住男人的那个东西。但无论选择哪个，都是同样屈辱的事情。  
“你这个、变态..........”  
“我希望你不要太激怒我哦。“  
自己因为无法忍受尿意而显露的痴态使男人变得更加兴奋，分明就是一个变态。  
用嘴唇将牙齿包裹了起来，自暴自弃的轻轻碰了碰男人的肉棒。因兴奋而跳动的肉棒正传达着男人下流的欲望。  
已经没有了开始的踌躇，张开嘴将男人的肉棒含进了嘴里。  
压迫感在一瞬间使自己无法呼吸，拼命的忍受着恶心。而肉棒的前端也开始流出一些带有苦味的液体。  
“你这样根本满足不了我啊。”  
头发突然被抓住，男人强行把肉棒送入了喉咙的最深处。  
强烈的冲击仿佛使自己就快要失禁了。  
“嗯.........唔.......！”  
“进去——给我吸进去，嘴巴勤快点，再给我含深一点。不快点的话你就要在这里失禁了哦。”  
嘴巴只能被迫大张，费力的含着男人的硕大，除了嘴里发出的“噗嗤噗嗤”的声音以外已经什么都听不到了。  
不知是不是因为男人的性器刺激的缘故，尿意变得越来越明显甚至能感到一丝疼痛，自己的手也不知不觉的握住了自己的性器。  
一边含着男人的肉棒，一边握着自己的性器的样子，简直就像在自慰，在男人看来样子也一定是十分滑稽。  
“嗯..........唔、唔啊........嗯！”  
视线逐渐变得模糊不堪，嘴里热的仿佛要坏掉。正想着快要解放了的时候，小腹突然被使劲的按了下去。自己之前拼命忍耐的努力在一瞬间就化为了泡影。  
“嗯嗯.....！唔嗯......嗯.....啊.....”  
下半身仿佛就要烧着了，衣服迅速变成深色，尿的味道冲破鼻腔。终于从至今为止的忍耐中解放了出来，嘴唇只能一张一合的发出呻吟。  
从被释放的安心感中脱力，两只手只能随着重力下垂。  
“哈、这不还是尿了吗。真脏啊。”  
“啊...........”  
男人用手扒下了自己的裤子和内裤，味道变得更加浓郁，男人强迫性抬起自己的脸，观察着自己因羞耻而红透的脸。  
一边对着男人仍然膨胀的性器一边抚弄着自己的性器的样子，男人扶着性器，露出更加丑陋的笑。  
“还没有全部出来不是吗？”  
男人用手刺激着莲的尿道口，用指腹按压着顶端，将尿道中剩余的尿液全部挤了出来。流出的尿液顺着莲的大腿流进便器中。  
“哈啊、嗯.........啊.........”  
喉咙无意识的发出呻吟，直到最后一滴也被男人挤出。  
全身的感觉都被放大，这是至今为止都未曾体验到过的感觉，沉醉于灭顶的快感，就连瞳孔也忍不住微微翻起。  
被尘土污染的灰色墙壁映入自己的眼睛。它原本一定也是一面纯白的墙壁吧，可是，只要被污染了一次，就再也无法轻易的变回自己原来的样子了吧。  
性器旁边的大腿被抚摸着，被濡湿的紧闭的花蕾也被男人用指尖戳刺着。  
“..........不........！”  
“这么不放松的话，可没法接纳大人啊。”  
“怎么能.......啊啊！”  
自己突然提高的嗓音，让男人的笑变得更加猥琐淫荡。  
性器的根部被男人大力的握住，根本无法反抗，只能无力的捏着自己的衣服。  
和侵入体内的手指不同，被侵犯的自己的身体的热度，就连自己也能感觉到。因为异物的插入，大腿也在微微颤抖着，拼命抑制着身体颤抖的样子简直就像是因为被侵犯而感到欢喜一样。  
“哈.......哈啊.......呜........”  
男人的手指刚一进入，穴肉就立马缠了上去不愿让男人离开。身体内部被侵犯的快感顺着脊背爬了上来。  
“呜.......嗯......."  
“哈哈，你这不是好好地勃起了吗。“  
勃起的性器被男人抚弄着，在花蕾中探索的手指也在入口处不轻不重的按压。这是从来没有过的感觉，身体仿佛脱离了控制。  
“很舒服吧？”  
“..........啊呜？啊啊啊啊！”  
本能的想要否定男人的话，却只能从嘴唇中发出悲鸣。突如其来的快感仿佛就要贯穿大脑。  
“啊！啊！哈.......啊！”  
“即便是男人，被摸了里面还是会有感觉的啊。”  
男人的手指在内壁里重重的搔刮，莲的身体也在不由自主的变热。  
手指突然从小穴里抽走，指头的触感还留在里面，没等莲缓过神来，一个更热的东西顶上了莲的秘密场所。  
“啊........等、等一下.........不要.......！”  
话语没能阻止男人的动作，莲那交缠着羞耻和欲望的漆黑瞳孔中，浮现出恐惧。  
瞳孔在一瞬间就缩紧了。  
“唔啊........啊、不、不要......不要.......”  
“和你的眼睛不一样，你的里面可真热啊。”  
莲嘶声力竭的叫喊只能换来男人更加毫无章法的入侵。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！啊........”  
被毫不留情的侵犯的身体发出悲鸣，这只是刚刚插进去一点而已。莲任人宰割的样子让男人的瞳孔暗了暗。  
“该死.......你就这么想要吗.......缠的这么紧.......”  
“哈........哈啊.......啊.......啊啊啊........."  
头只能随着男人的冲撞无力的晃动，身体真是一件诚实的东西啊，时不时被擦过的敏感带让痛和快感交织在一起。  
穴肉也不像一开始那么紧了，男人的肉棒劈开一层层柔软的穴肉向莲的最深处突刺着。  
“啊啊、啊..........！”  
在男人到达最深处时，肚子里的压迫感快要把胃戳破。  
明明自己好像马上就要被劈开了，却还是想被侵犯到更深处。  
即便知道胃不可能被戳破，但被侵犯到最深处的恐惧却不会消除。被人双腿大开的抱在怀里的姿势是如此屈辱，可现在的自己连反抗的力气也没有了。  
男人突然停止了动作，慢慢的将性器抽了出来，直到只剩龟头留在入口处时，再次一插到底。  
“哈啊啊！啊啊.......啊！”  
喉咙中发出不像自己的声音的甜腻呻吟，被男人操的一遍又一遍的挺动着腰肢，明明没有碰前面，但小穴却泥泞不堪的一直流着蜜汁。  
“你真是淫荡啊........这么紧紧的吸着我呢。”  
“嗯.......啊、啊........嗯........啊啊啊........哈..........！”  
“说起来，你还没有向我道歉吧？”  
“哈、哈.........呜........啊啊..........”  
“在做了坏事时要说对不起吧？”  
不愿意顺从男人的意愿，莲拼命的咬住嘴唇不愿意发出声音。  
“啊啊？连一句对不起也说不出来的坏孩子有惩罚的必要吧？”  
和冰冷的话语一起，身体最脆弱的部分被握住，身体不由自主的痉挛。  
“噫............!噫！啊啊！啊.........！”  
在连续的快感之中，意识已经仿佛是风中的树叶，连自己也无法确定自己究竟在哪里了。  
“不啊！哈、哈、哈啊.......！”  
全身热的仿佛要沸腾起来，已经再也无法忍耐了。  
只要能从这热量中逃出去，自己可以做任何事。  
脑海中想着这句话，嘴唇终于发出了声音。  
“唔啊......啊！对不.......起........啊.........."  
“哈啊？我听不到啊，给我再大点声啊！“  
“啊啊........对、对不起！对不起噫噫噫噫噫........啊、啊啊！”  
双腿被抱得更高，为了能够更好的接受男人的侵犯，小穴被迫接受着肉棒的戳刺，意识也在欲望中消失了。  
男人像是仍然不满足般的一路高歌猛进，在自己的体内随意的发泄着欲望，睾丸打在屁股上的声音直到莲终于接受了他的精液才终于停了下来。  
男人把性器拔了出去，小嘴吃不下的精液溢了出来。  
真是一幅可怜的样子啊。  
被嘲笑也无所谓了，男人终于停下来了，太好了。  
男人看到自己的这幅样子，像是突然失去了兴趣一般，粗暴的推开门走了。这样一来、就终于解放了吧。  
现在已经什么都思考不了了，先闭上眼睛稍微休息一会儿吧。  
门突然被打开了，莲缓缓地睁开了眼睛。  
“啊啊，这里刚好有一个好的便器呢。”  
“下巴被捏住、嘴巴被迫张开，男人将性器直接塞了进来，喉咙里被强迫的灌入一股一股的液体。  
溢出的尿液将嘴角污染了，但流出去的部分就不必在意了吧。  
一口气咽下了所有的液体，不知是甜还是苦的不可思议的味道冲破喉间。在开门的一瞬间，通过镜子终于看到了自己的样子。  
洗手台的镜子上、映出嘴角带着微笑的、自己的姿态。


End file.
